1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats in vehicles, and more specifically, to a dual action release mechanism for a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as motor vehicles, frequently include seats that are multi-positional. The seat assembly includes a horizontally oriented seat cushion portion connected to a vertically oriented seat back portion. The seat back is multi-positional, that is, it can assume various positions, such as an upright position, a folded flat position, or a reclined position. The seat back position is typically controlled by a seat release mechanism. One example of a seat release mechanism is a lever that is actuated by a user to reposition the seat back in a desired manner. Another example of a seat release mechanism is a strap.
Repositioning of the seat back generally requires two separate operations. For example, one operation involves actuating the seat release mechanism, and the second operation involves physically moving the seat back into the desired position. While this system works, it involves two hands and two operations. Another system achieves a one directional one-touch operation of the seat back by utilizing a strap to release the seat back locking mechanism and pull the seat back from an upright position to a folded flat position. To return the seat to the upright position, a lever is utilized to release the locking mechanism in order to pull the seat back to the upright position. While this system is functional, it requires that the user know whether to pull the strap or actuate the lever. Another feature of both of these systems is that access to the lever is limited to one side of the seat.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simplified seat back release mechanism for a vehicle that provides for one-touch operation of the seat back in all directions of seat rotation.